Firebird
by briar black death rose
Summary: Anika Elddir heading to Grtyfandor for her first time. A 6th year student and already dangerous. She has a secret tghough. Being voldemorts daughter. Undercover sent to kill Gryffandor yet something stops her. Emotions, friendship and...Love.


Anika also know as Annie Riddle grew up in a rather nice home. She was aware of who her father was but had never one met him in her life. Being the dark lord's daughter wasn't all that great in other's views but when you were surrounded by people who were death eater's you were like candy to a child for they would get close to you just to get on the master's good side. So that no one other than people who were most trusted by her father, which was basically only Draco Malfoy she only went be Elddir. Only the smart would realize her name was riddle backwards but she looked more like her mother than her father so no one would question the last name. So everyone would never guess who her father was thank God or else some crazy loon would either a. decided it be fun to experiment on her. b. decide to send her to azkaban or c. use her as a bargaining chip to have her father give up this war. As if. Anika was good when it came to magic, Draco was sure of it since she grew up with him. He was smart and taught her everything and more when ever he came back from the magical school know as Hogwarts. A school for the gifted. Anika wanted to go there but her father believed she was not ready for it yet. She was secretly taught. She neevr performed the magic herself only learned it. It was like she was muggle born but she was not. She held a great power deep within her most would fear. So until then she would pretend to be human. That was until one day she got a letter in the mail as it was addressed to her and her alone. Tearing open the paper her eyes scanned through it. It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Only in her dreams had she ever thought of going to this school. Seven years of watching Draco go off having fun and finally she got to go. It wasn't too late until she felt her father enter her head.  
_Anika_ hissed Voldemort.  
Yes father? replied Anika.  
_You may go if that is what you are wondering_ spoke Voldemort _though I prefer you not I need you to be prepared. If someone takes you and has any trace of magic I need you to obliterate them without a second though. You are the only child I have an you shall not be lost. You are my secret weapon._  
Anika hissed at being referred to as a weapon. She knew her father didn't do it on purpose but nonetheless it still infuriated her to no ends.  
_Hush my daughter_ commanded Voldemort_ you will go to this school. You will of course be placed in the sixth year. I know of your studies so the Malfoy's have informed the headmaster of your studies and is quiet pleased and surprised that they had missed th_at a witch that holds so much potential had gone by unnoticed. You will make me _proud my dear. Do not fail me._  
Yes father replied Anika.  
Her father left her mind and Anika did a mental block, having at least five barriers up. She snarled internally for letting her father enter her mind. She loved him but hated that he do that. The only way he could infiltrate her mind was when she had her guard down. He often invaded her dreams. Her internal ranting was cut short when Draco entered the room and a devious smile was now on her lips.  
"I take it you got the letter of acceptance," said Draco.  
"No you twit actually it was the Queen inviting me to tea," replied Anika sarcastically.  
"No need to be so rude," said Draco.  
"This coming from a Slyhterin," said Anika and raised her eyebrow," are you telling me you want me in Gryffandor?"  
"Bloody hell no," replied Draco," you are a Slytherin through and through. Now hurry and pack your things we leave for Diagon alley soon."  
Anika nodded her head. She had muggle money but she also had a lot of money from her father. It was currently in her room so she went upstairs taking her suitcase. There was a few toiletries she needed and some pyjamas and regular day clothes she needed. Like hell she wasn't going to wear nothing under that uniform. It just seemed silly. Going to her hidey hole Anika pulled out a bag full of money. There was enough for school supplies and things in the dark arts. Smiling she turned around and closed her hidey hole and opened the door to see Draco standing there with a plain face.  
"Let's go," said Anika.  
"We'll just apparate there," said Draco taking Anika's hand," you might want to be careful because most vomit on their first time."  
"Do I look like a pansy?" asked Anika.  
Without warning Draco using appiration and managed to have them land in the alleyway. Anika stumbled and felt the bile threatening to come out. Swallowing it down Anika glared daggers at Draco for the unexpected transportation.  
"Let us go there is no time to waste," said Draco.  
Rolling her eyes they began to move forward. Picking out books, pets and at the last part a wand. Anika had gotten both her summer and winter outfits, standard book of spells as well as advanced potion making and many other books. She had also acquired a cauldren, brass scale, telescope, and crystal phials. Anika was worried picking out a want. Not knowing what kind she would get. After the first few tries she was handed a wand that felt perfect for her.  
"I would like this one," Anika said to the shop owner.  
"Hmm," said the man," a phoenix feather wand. You posses great power. You are indeed no first year. We shall see how great you do in the future. Until then good luck."  
Draco sneered at the man's comment knowing Anika was not meant for good. She was the dark lord's daughter. She was the spawn of evil.  
"Come now Anika we have yet to choose your pet," said Draco.  
Anika paid the man for the wand and followed behind Draco. Anika almost ran into a group of people.  
"Watch where you are going knuckleheads," snarled Anika.  
"Sorry," said a man.  
Anika looked up and saw a group of three. Two male and a female.  
"Come Anika these too goodie two-shoes might just be corruptive," said Draco.  
"Oh shut up," said the one with glasses.  
Anika recognized him as Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Anika knew better than to pick a fight with him.

"Lets go no need to deal with such _commoners_," said Anika sneering the word commoners.  
"Oh Harry can I hit her?" asked the red headed boy.  
The female of the group smacked the red head up side the head.  
"That is what females are for," said the girl," not males."  
Anika put her nose up in the air and walked in the direction she suspected was the pets. Draco sighed and took her arm making her go in the opposite direction. Anika ignored the laughter that erupted from the group and just stuck her middle finger up in the air ignoring their laughter. Usually she was quiet but those brats had pissed her off.  
"Wow you really know how to hold your composure," teased Draco.  
Anika hit him up side the head.  
"I know how you tease that group so I would shut up if I were you," said Anika in a cool tone.  
Ripping her arm from Draco's grasp Anika walked into the pet store. Not knowing what to buy until she saw a grey cat with an even darker tone of grey spots.  
"I want this one," said Anika to the shopkeeper without even looking at the other pets.  
"You sure?" asked the shopkeeper.  
"Yup," said Anika," it's fierce I can tell."  
Anika put her finger in and it rubbed it's head to her hand and purred.  
"Yeah it's a real beast," said Draco sarcastically.  
The demeanour of the cat changed, becoming more of a hissing tone as it bared it's teeth at Draco.  
"Hmm maybe I was wrong," said Draco," this thing has some spunk."  
"Emiko is kick ass so shut up," said Anika.  
"How do you know it's female?" asked Draco.  
"There's a label you twit," said Anika.  
Draco scowled at Anika and Anika picked up the small feline that just sat on her shoulder purring as it's tail swished lazily along her back. Handing the shopkeeper the fee the two left for the train station. It confused Anika since she heard about where to go so when she went there seeing other wizards running through she was still shocked to see them go through the brick wall rather than hit it. Taking a deep breath Anika went through gasping once she was on the other side. There was many students crowded in more than the actual train station she had just come from. The large train blowing off steam. Anika followed Draco to the train's section that was for Slytherin. Sending glares at the dolts who looked at her in a funny way or giving her sexy smiles. Slime balls, all of them. If she could hex them she would for when they commented on Draco being her girlfriend but she knew she had to 'play nice' and wait before she striked them train ride was so long and Anika had to deal with the ignored minions Draco had. She never saw much of them before but now she was stuck with them for a while. Often Anika would nap during the trip and she had been woken up rather rudely by Crab. She was going to stab her wand through his eye until she saw the look Draco gave her. Sighing she got up. Leaving the station and getting ready to board the boat. It was rather soothing with the small boat rocking back and forth. Emiko was skittish since cats were not too fond of water so she had Emiko sit on her lap while stroking her fur having her calm down rather quickily. Not soon after they arrived. Entering the large castle. Anika gaped at it and followed all the students to the grand hall. All new students were called forth. It seemed like forever until Anika heard her name called.  
"Anika Elddir," spoke the hate," hmmm where shall I put you? Where shall I put you. You are for sure not a hufflepuff. Nor a reavenclaw. Oh look I am making you nervous. Oh well you should deal with it for all the other thousands of students have before you. Now where to put you where oh where? Oh I know. Gryffandor!"  
Anika's eyes widened at that.  
"No please this is some mistake," said Anika.  
"I make no mistakes," said the hat," now go to your group or be docked points."  
Anika grumbled and tried to look away from the angered and disappointed look Draco sent her.  
"That damn hat is out to get me," grumbled Anika.  
Sitting down at a random spot Anika was displeased when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Tensing up her aura screamed don't you dare touch me. Making this first year scared. This in turn made Anika smiled and not bother looking at the worthless trash. No doubt she would get a scolding but what way to infiltrate the enemies den when you were apart of them.  
Father better be pleased Anika thought to herself. Anika didn't touch the food she merely pushed it around her plate with her fork she would never eat anyone cooking other then Narssia, Draco's mother she couldn't trust anyone else cooking When Dumbledoor announced it was time to head to the dormitories Anika arose immediately and left the Greathall and headed down the corridor she could feel a presences behind her she stopped and turned to see Draco

"They really won't be pleased with this you know" Draco leaned against the wall  
Anika flicked her bangs out of her eyes  
"You think I wanted to be put with those low life commoners!" Anika spat  
a smirk formed on Draco's lips as students emerged from the Greathall  
"oh this will be fun so much fun" Daco said as he turned away and walked back down the corridor  
Anika mumbled to her self fallowing other Gryfindor's to her common room when she arrived she could hear them whispering about her she rolled her eyes she thought it best not to blow them up so she headed up the stairs the the girls Dorm on the way up the stairs she saw the girl again one part of Anika wanted to kill her right then and there as she stood but the other wanted to talk and befriend her something Anika never felt before she brushed the feelings aside and strode off upstairs in the girl's dorm Anika found her bed where Emiko was curled up asleep Anika quickly got changed into her night gown and crawled into bed as soon as she had fallen asleep her fathers voice rang threw out her head  
_Gryfindor!_ He hissed _how dare that hat place you in that insolent house full of traitors he shall pay_

Her father voice rang in her head the entire night

(A Month and half later )  
Anika awoke in the morning she was tired her sleep utterly restless like most sleep's she had latley Emiko was curled on Anika blanket purring away Anika yawned stretching before sitting up and pushing Emiko off the bed the cat made a unhappy noise and jumped back on the bed and curled in a ball at the end Anika pulled her self out of bed and headed to the girls lavatory she quickly had a shower once nice and clean Ainka ha gotten changed into her uniform reaturning to her dorm she looked at her time table for the day she had Potion's class first the only thing Anika looked forward to most days was seeing Draco in Potion's and in the other classes with Slytherin Anika was even more of an outcast in Gryfindor then in regular society Draco had told her to be on her best behaviour since he had promised her father to keep her safe and was to terrified to let anything happen to her knowing his life was in danger if harm had come to her Anika did try her very best to stay out of trouble although sometimes she snapped on annoying first years and other students but never harmed them physically even though she was tempted and thought about it constantly and even somtimes threatened them Anika had packed her supplies for the day and walked down to the Great hall there was few students each table covered in a buffet of food she sat down at the gryffindor table and nibbled on some food she never had a big appetite but she knew she had to eat or she would get ill or Draco would tell on her to Narsissa as Anika sat there she felt eyes on her she looked up and saw Dumbledoor watching her like he always seemed to she wondered if dumbledoor knew about her new the truth it wasn't something that would shock her the old man new almost everything he was the one who took her father from the orphanage Anika met dumbledoors gaze there eyes locked for a brief moment Dumbledoor smiled at Anika like he would an old friend she looked away and went back to eating her food out of the corner of her eye Anika saw the doors open she saw Draco and his goons he took and apple and took a bite he looked over at Anika then walked towards her he stoped at the other end of the table the other gryfindor's shot glares in his direction he just smikred

"Potions with Snape" Draco said  
"no shit blondey I have a time table to" Anika said  
"well we don't want you late again do we" Draco smirked at the thought  
" Fuck you I tried to take a short cut and got lost" Anika Glare at Draco  
"as for the Short cut good excuse but for the fucking sure anytime" Draco winked at Anika she gagged slightly to piss Draco off then threw food at him he glared mumbling swears as he walked away to clean off Anika smiled triumphantly to her self then finished her food once Anika had finished it she arose from her seat and headed to potions classes knowing that if she was late Snape would give her detention not as cruel as he would give most students but cruel enough that it wouldn't be suspicious Snape was one of the few people who knew her true identity she walked down the short stair case to the dungeons It had only three steps four if you counted the landing making her way to potions Class Anika herd voice echo threw the corridors  
"You filthy little mud-blood you're going to die you know that" Draco's voice rang through the halls of the Dungeon Anika could hear other voice's of Slytherin students taunting the mud-blood a Smirk formed on her face as she walked smoothly towards the whimpering pleads of the one they tormented Anika stopped at the corner and peeked her head around she saw a group of Slytherin's including Draco surrounding Hermonie the girl she saw with potter and Weasly the fire headed ginger boy that day in Diagonally shopping with Draco the girl that annoyed her more then most her comments almost snide her know it all attitude the way she ever corrected teachers it all pushed Anika's piss off button yet she wanted to befriend Hermonie for some unknown reason she had hit Anika;s weak spot it was unusal and Anika hated that she watched as Hermonie cried out Pansy a Slytherin girl obsessed with Draco hexed Hermonie whimpered her body curled into a ball Anger filled Anika's body but it was like nothing she had ever felt before it burned inside her as Pansy called Hermonie a Mud-blood again the words rang threw Anika's ears and imbedded in her brain she had heard the word many times before her father and his followers hated muggles, traitors and mud-bloods which was a mean name for muggle born wizard or witch's Anika's father wanted to kill them all if he had it his way he will. It took all Anika's strength to look away from the horrid scene she turned around ignoring the cries she raced back up the stairs out into the court yard she took deep breaths calming her self the bell rang for class and Anika new she'd be late if she didnt get there soon she raced back into the school and headed to the dungeons for Potions classRunning back she made it a few seconds before the final bell rang. There Crab sat sitting in her stool. Moving forward Anika kicked Crab having him fall over and the stool making a loud noise making everyone stop and stare. Picking up the stool Anika took her seat. Glaring down at Crab.  
"You know never to touch my seat," hissed Anika.  
"I can't believe she's in Gryffnador," whispered a hufflepuff.  
"Ah Miss Elddir please explain to me why you make such a ruckus in my class room," said Snape interrupting what the other students would say.  
"Well _Serverus_," Anika said putting emphases on his name," I do believe it is polite to allow a female to sit where she pleases. Now let me remind you I don't like to argue and I would refrain from pissing me off because I know how you like to test magic fights out on your students and I am not one to be goaded with. It will be one of the last mistakes you will ever make."  
Snape glared at Anika hating how she was the dark lords daughter possessing such immense powers that only he could even dream of.  
Anika began to write down notes. Draco smiled at how evil Anika was and it amazed him how she had bonded so well with Slytherin. Besides the fact she was friends with the oh so famous Draco Malfoy. That helped but she held true attributes that screamed Slytherin. The females feared her, the males even more which made the girls love her as well. Though hexing some of the boys was interesting to watch.  
Anika was getting bored and was thankful to get through this class. Soon after she had transformations class. It went by just as slowly and dreadful as potions class had so when the bell rang for lunch she was happy. She had to pack her things and told Draco to go ahead without her. After a few minutes she took her things and went. She went through to pass the courtyard. There in the center Anika noticed Draco with Hermoine. She was furious to no means. Moving forward, the wind gently blowing carrying the voices Anika could hear a few words that Draco had spoken. A few being mud-blood, pathetic nerd and how he detested her and how she should just go back to the muggle realm never to was furious.  
"Draco leave her alone," said Anika.  
Standing in front of Draco she leaned forward, to others it looked as if she were going to kiss him.  
"I'll make them believe I truly like them," Anika whispered in Draco's ear.  
Dealing Draco a blow to the stomach the blonde gasped and was shocked even more when he heard a spell ushered. Moving back a few steps Anika pulled Hermoine with her and watched as Draco began to puke up slugs. Ron was in the area and laughed his head off.  
"Ha finally your just desserts," said Ron.  
"You moron from what I heard you casted a spell on yourself," said Anika.  
"I was young so sue me," retorted Ron.  
After a few seconds of looking at her Ron froze.  
"What?" snapped Anika.  
"Y..You're that scary g..Girl," studdered Ron.  
"No wonder Draco picks on you," said Anika," rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips, "but there will be none of that. Draco isn't that stupid to mess with me."  
"Why did you stand up for me when you didn't before?" asked Hermoine.  
"Because I felt like it," snapped Anika and then sighed," I may be all bitch but sometimes thats not all I am."  
Anika knew that it would tug on the easily manipulated Gryffnador's heart strings.  
"Is there anyway I can repay you for your kindness?" asked Hermoine.  
Normally she would but she had to think all goodie two shoes for now. It made her sickened but she had to get to them to believe she liked her home team too.  
"No," replied Anika shaking her head.  
"Oh I know!" said Ron," she may be all brains but she sucks at broom riding."  
Anika's foot shot out making Ron yelp.  
"You do got to admit you deserved that one Ron," said Hermoine," she's the second smartest in the class she doesn't need brawns like some meat head I know."  
Ron grumbled about how unfair woman could be. This made Anika laugh and stick out her tongue. Hermoine grabbed her hand shocking Anika and she almost jerked back but she had to ignore her instincts. She had to train herself to be like them. Anika shuddered at the thought. Hopefully being with the enemy didn't change her completely or else she'd have to go through rehabilitation. Not fun. Sighing Anika ran with Hermoine and they sat down at the table. A few people gasping at how the fearsome Anika was speaking with another Gryffandor.  
"Somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming!" exclaimed a boy.  
Anika and Hermoine glared at the boy making him shut up as well as his friends who thought the joke was funny.  
"Pathetic first years," muttered Anika.  
"They're just idiots and will get over it," said Hermoine.  
"I should just beat them up but it isn't as nice," said Anika.

"Wow you can actually be nice," said Ron.  
Anika kicked his shin making him yelp.  
"Don't test me," said Anika in a low warning voice.  
An arm was suddenly wrapped around her shoulder and she turned to see Harry Potter. The chosen one, the boy who lived. Anika remembered a few weeks ago snapping asking what was so great about Harry fucking Potter. Ooo so he lived. Big whoop everyone dies just because he survived didn't mean Hogwarts had to be pansies and only rely on him basically. Then she ranted on how stupid they were putting so much weight on his shoulders at a young age and sooner or later he would snap and turn to the dark side. Lets just say the teacher wasn't happy and Gryffandor was docked a hundred points. Thank God Slytherin had been in some mischief so the loss didn't matter since they were still in the lead. So the fact that the boy she practically dissed had his arm around her was alarming.  
"Harry move quickly she might strike!" warned Ron.  
No sooner had that escaped Ron's lips had be been kicked once again. Anika turned to Harry giving him a fake smile.  
"I'd remove your arm if I were you," warned Anika in a dark tone yet her face scream lollipops and rainbows," I do not like to but touched as so and this is the only warning you shall receive."  
Harry chuckled and removed his arm.  
"I guess they don't call you the Slytherin Princess for nothing," said Harry.

Anika glared at him then forced her face to soften  
"dont ever call me that again" she said almost coldly Harry nodded him and Ron started shovelling food in there face Ankia and Hermonie rolled there eyes  
"boys" they said in unison laughing the boys shot glares and they nibbled on there food suddenly Harry started spat his noodles all over the place the girls screamed and looked at him like he was nuts then they saw it both Harry and Ron's noodles had been turned to worms Ron and Harry Gagged causing Anika to gag  
"stop that" she hissed at them but the couldn't either could she the Slytherin table howled with laughter Anika didn't think she just reacted something did a lot and that happened to get her in a lot of trouble she shot out off the bench and spun around to face the Slytherin table her wand pointed at the table some of them stopped laughing other just laughed harder a purple light shot from her wand all you could hear was screams and cries from the Slytherin table as all the food came to life attacking them Anika was shocked and pleased with her self she didn't know she could do that the gryfindor table had its turn to howl with laughter as the Slytherin's cried Anika looked down at Hermonie beside she was clutching her side laughing there was a loud bang and suddenly the food had dropped to the floor back to its lifeless state most of the Slytherin's were still struck with fear and shock other were filled with anger and revengeful looks all Anika did was Smirk her evil smirk the one of the only traits she had gotten of her fathers other then her powers

"Anika Elddir come with me now" Snapes voice shot throught the laughter of students like a knife and everyone went silent Ankia rolled her eyes and slummped her shoulders turning on her heals to face the main door  
"awwwe pooopy professes slimy ruining my fun" she said with a pout walking towards him Snape glared at her she shot him a smirk and stopped infront of him then turned to face the greathall.

"I hope you all enjoyed my show ill be here every breakfast lunch and dinner and make sure to catch special previewing on weekends and in potions deviation and defence against the dark arts class" Anika said taking a bow the Gryfindor's and even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped as she strode out of the greathall. Snape dragged Ankia into a dark hall and shoved her against the wall  
"how dare you speak to me like that you insulate child" he hissed at her " you will pay for what you said I will make sure of that no matter who your father is and don't you ever speak that what to me again" Anika didn't reply to him just smirked at him evil thought filling her mind he liffted her off her feat by the collar of her shirt.

"what are you smirking at" he snapped  
"This" Anika said deviously she kneed as hard as she possibly could as soon as Anika's knee colided with Snape's stomach he flew back into the other wall clutching his stomach Anika picked her self up from the floor and wiped her skirt off she walked over to him and bent dont she wiped the hair out of Snapes eyes and gave him a smile she lifted his head up by his hair

"now listen hear you insulate piece of shit I dont care who you are how close you are with my father or who you think you are you I do not need my father to take care of myself im perfectly capable of that and if you ever talk to me like that again or touch me again I will make you regret the day you were born for the rest of your miserable life" she hissed at Snape.

Letting his head go it hit the floor with a bang Anika stood up an walked away shooting a small pain full but short curse in his direction before walking away A smirk formed playfully on her lips and she strode off to Deviations class she had grown to love that class not because she was good at it but because Proffeser Trawlany was slightly phyco and it made the day fun Anika took the long way to class it gave her time to clear her head and enjoy the views she made it to class by the final bell as she walked in Hermonie waved her over excitedly pushing Ron off the stool next her Anika smirked with approval and sat down next to Hermonie the class went by as fast as usual Trawlany had picked on Harry again with one of her insights to the future Anika couldn't help but laugh which didn't make the professor happy but luckily Ron laughed to so she didn't get in to much trouble  
"Hey Annie we have Flying next" said Harry giving her a wink Anika groaned rolling her eyes  
"why are you even in the bloody class" asked Ron  
"because I fucking can" Anika snapped giving him death glares Ron froze scared for his life an emotion flooded over Anika one she had never felt before remorse she took her eyes away from Ron then took off down the spiral stair case they yelled after her but Anika kept running she didnt stop till she got out side she bent over supporting her self up on her knees panting  
"well well well if isnt miss gryfindor" Draco's snide voice rang threw Anika had she shot up straight and glared at him  
"not now Draco" she hissed  
"that food thing was not cool Annie." he said simply  
"I said not now" Anika Screamed at him anger filling up inside her she clenched her fists Draco froze realizing now that Anika was upset he knew what happened when she was upset he backed away slowly hands up in the air trying to show her he was no threat because when Anika was pissed something took over her something she couldn't control a demon with in the one thing most like her father Anika felt the anger boling inside her shoot threw her hands they started to burn she shut her eyes knowing what was going to happen she turned away from Draco "run now" she said no emotion found in her voice as the burning in her hands increased Anika let out a scream as her body raised in the air and Tunnel of fire shot threw her hands she chanted in her "you are in controll you have the power you can stop this so stop" she felt the burning go down as she fell to the ground weak her stomach turning she started to vomit once she had stopped she wiped her face clean on her sleeve and stood up luckily the fire didn't hit anything this time and no one had saw her she stood up knowing shed be late for class she ran as fast as she could to the flying grounds taking a broom from the broom closet she walked out onto the large field and saw most students in the air except Draco Ron and Harry Madam Hooch was no were to be seen like most days

Draco looked away and got on his broom. He was not getting in her line of cross fire. Hell if he was near Anika while air born no doubt he would end up falling from many feet. Thankfully the teacher has seen him falling and used a spell to catch him. If not he would have been in the infirmary for quit some time and demanding compensation from Anika for doing such.  
Sighing to herself Anika got on her broom and was all wobbly. Her heart began to race as she moved higher and higher. Freaking out she was going out of control. No students made fun of her since her little outbursts and violent behaviour. Instead they all moved away at a fifty feet radius just encase she messed up. Ron noticed the panic and almost shot himself in the head for what he was about to do. Flying up he made it inside Anika's radius.  
"Chill," said Ron," no wondr you suck at flying you're always so tense. Think of good things. Something to relax you."  
"I can't do that," hissed Anika.  
"Just try you dolt,"said Ron.  
"Don't test me," snarled Anika.  
If she let her guard down, her father could enter her mind, hell even Snape could and that was not happening. She was a teenage girl and deserved some privacy.  
"Just take some deep breathes, in and out," coaxed Ron.  
"I said shut up!" screamed Anika.  
Anika was surprised that Ron didn't flinch, hell even Ron was shocked. Instead he moved closer putting his hand on her shoulder. Anika tried to protest but nothing came out. Mindless words. People never really touched her unless it was in a fight. Well except those few but she was used to it. Strangers no, there was such a think called stranger danger. What surprised Anika even more was Draco appeared taking Ron's hand off her shoulder. Anika wanted to protest but if she did Draco would think she got too involved in her mission.  
"I wouldn't touch her," warned Draco," as much as I hate you Weasley's I'd rather not see you burned to a crips. She's no regular firecracker. She's a fucking explosion."  
"I know that yet I still tried," said Ron.  
"Hey look guys I'm doing it!" exclaimed Anika.  
Draco looked and Anika was flying fine..Wait fine. That wasn't possible. This was Anika the girl who sucked at flying yet right now she was steady on her broom floating there.  
"Good job," said Draco sarcastically," now lets see you move."  
Anika was hesitant and move slowly but still moved.  
"See I can do it," said Anika and stuck out her tongue.  
"Yeah at turtle speed," said Draco.  
"Don't make me come over there and push you off that brooom," threatened Anika.  
"Ooo I'm so scared," said Draco feigning fear.  
"I don't need my hands to make you fall," informed Anika.  
Soon enough classes ended, hell the day went by quickly. No more surprises occuring which was shocking. Anika was beat tired so the first thing she did was take a nap. Falling asleep in her bed she ended up in a dark room, the moon was out hiding behind dark clouds and a slight wind passed through the room, sending shivers down Anika's spin as goosebumps formed.  
"Daughter," said a voice.  
Anika turned to see her father standing there.  
"Hello," said Anika.  
"Do you have any information yet?" asked her father.  
"Not yet," replied Anika," it was hard getting used to their behaviour. I look like I am on their side and have even befriended one of Harry Potters' friends. The one with muggle parents. Soon enough I will get into their special group of friends. Take them somewhere secluded where they get lost and then you can finish Harry off. I'll help."  
Voldemort placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"Good work," compliment Voldemort," though I see you had some troubles today."  
"Draco knows best not to screw around with me," sneered Anika," he's lucky I didn't turn him into burnt toast. As for Serverous he knows his place and should never have crossed the line. Insolent tool . Soon enough we won't need him. Will we?"  
"Not for long my dear," said Voldemort.  
"May I administer the killing blow once we are finished with him?" asked Anika.  
"Of course my dear," replied Voldemort.  
Anika had no problems with death, she had seen dead bodies before, whoever was raised by Slytherin and hadn't seen at least one thing gruesome growing up wasn't a true Slytherin. People thought that Slytherin was evil reincarnated. But it did not matter. Looking at her father Anika noticed he started to blur meaning she was waking up.  
"We will meet again," said Anika before vanishing.  
Waking up Anika gasped at Hermoine shaking her away. Emiko hissed and all Anika did was glare at her to shut up. She had just been woken up from sleeping and even in her dream state she wasn't really sleeping.  
"What?" asked Anika.  
"Dinner," replied Hermoine.  
Anika sighed and rolled out of bed. Scratching Emiko's ears.  
"I'll bring you some left over fish if there is any," Anika promised Emiko.  
"She's cute," said Hermoine.  
"Don't let her hear it," said Anika," she prefers to be a fearsome lion rather than a cute plushie she'll remind you of that too."  
"I swear you should be in Slytherin," said Hermoine," but I'm glad you are in Gryffandor. I means I have a best friend who is actually female rather than male."  
Anika's cheeks held a faint shade of pink over her nose. She had never really had a friend, Draco counted she guessed but he was her only friend. Anika hated Crab and Goyle and beat them up to remember not to boss her around and not to treat her like some domestic house wife, muggle. Screw that she was fierce and would never let them forget it. rather than a cute plushie 'll remind you of that too."  
"I swear you should be in Slytherin," said Hermoine," but I'm glad you are in Gryffandor. I means I have a best friend who is actually female rather than male."  
Anika's cheeks held a faint shade of pink over her nose. She had never really had a friend, Draco counted she guessed but he was her only friend. Anika hated Crab and Goyle and beat them up to remember not to boss her around and not to treat her like some domestic house wife, muggle. Screw that she was fierce and would never let them forget it. Anika and Hermonie walked down the Great hall as Anika walked in she saw Crab and Goyle arguing over a large cupcake as Hermonie walked over to the table and sat next to Ron and Harry Anika trailed off to the slytherin table Grab and Goyle tugged on the plate the cupcake was on grunting words to each other Anika picked the cupcake off the plate and took a large bite out both boys let go of the plate and dropped it on the ground it shatters instantly Ankia Smiled

"mmm thanks for the cupcake boy's it really hit the spot" Anika said smirking  
She walked over to her table and sat down between Ron and Harry Anika made a small plate for herself after eating the cupcake she had stolen Anika was the first to finish her plate of food then Hermonie while Ron and Harry were on there fourth plate

"why are men such pigs" Anika asked

"we are not" insisted Ron Talking with his mouth full again Anika wiped the pre-chewed food off her cheek and arm she burst out laughing which shocked all them including herself if it had been Draco Grab Goyle or almost anyone eles they'd be on the ground chocking but for some reason that feeling didn't come up with Ron inless he really pissed her off  
"point proved case closed" Anika said slightly banging her spoon on the table as a fake gavel they all laughed as the boys polished off there plates the group stood up and walked out of the great hall they walked there way through the corridors Harry and Hermonie stopped so did Anika and Ron with slightly puzzled expressions on there face "we have to study for Anicent ruins why dont you two go up to the common room and well meet you up there in a few hours" said Hermonie

Anika and Ron shrugged giving a sure why not gesture Harry and Hermonie started down a different corridor

"don't get in trouble you two behave yourself" Hermonie called back to them Anika rolled her eyes she had been getting told that a lot lately and it was getting old she wasn't that bad

"yeah dont do anything i wouldn't do" Harry called back to them with a chuckle that was shortly fallowed by an Ow from Hermonie smacking him Anika laughed

"back atcha potter" Anika yelled after Harry, Ron chuckled and they headed to the Common room it felt like all the Gryfindor's were in there at that moment Anika wiggled uncomfortably she hated big groups it made her nervous and all panicky she tried to stay close to Ron but lost him in the crowed she didnt want to snap on people but there were more people coming in to the common room then leaving Anika felt cramped and pressured two things she hated she felt her body start to get warm as her fists clenched she took deep breaths closeing her eyes trying to stay calm a hand wraped around her first it made everything disappear her body un-tense everything eased she quickly pulled away and turned to see Ron with a half smile on his face but in his eyes you could see his concern he was holding his broom and another Anika raised her eyebrow

"you me Quittedge pitch flying lessons now" said Ron grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the common room she tried to argue and protest but nothing came out in infuriated her once they got to the gates of the pitch Ron let Anika's hand go she looked at the gate it was locked

"oh look its locked lets go back" said Anika trying to get away Ron grabbed her hand Ron gingled key Anika rolled her eyes

"Harry's the Captin I took the key's from his bag" Ron said Anika had a look of shock on her face she never expect Ron to steal it gave her a funny feeling they walked into the pitch and Ron locked the gate behind them as the walked out onto the empty feild.

It felt somewhat eerie looking at a empty field, the wind dancing by whipping Anika's hair in her face. Moving her figners to her face Anika pushed the hair away and looked at Ron who was already airborne.  
"Hurry up Elddir I'm not getting any younger," said Ron.  
Anika scoffed and grabbed the broom that was left on the ground for her. Sighing she took her deep breathes and began flying upwards. She tried to move slowly forward but instead she zipped by Ron with intense speed.  
"Slow down!" commanded Ron.  
"I can't!" screamed Anika.  
"Yes you can!" replied Ron.  
"That's what they say in the movies you twit!" screamed Anika.  
Anika almost hit the Slytherin tower and somehow managed to get under the stands, dodging the pillars that could take her head off if she accidently hit on. No way in hell was she getting hit by one of those bad boys. Anika had stopped screaming and her screams had become silent whimpers as she tried to escape the death and opening Anika took a left turn and hit the flag, it stopped her and she fell off her broom stick rolling forward. The broom was left behind but Anika had kept going for a few meters. Finally she stopped groaning and laying on her side. Her breath in pants and her body aching in pain at her crash landing.  
"Hmm well whaada ya know maybe it is in movies where you only scan do something you think you can't," replied Ron.  
"Shut up!" hissed Anika.  
"Want a hand?" asked Ron.  
"Yes please," said Anika.  
Ron began clapping his hands and Anika's eye twitched in rage.  
"Fuck you!" spat Anika.

"Don't get your knickers in a wad I was about to help you up," said Ron  
"You freaking better," said Anika," it was your fault such a lovely lady such as got hurt in the first place."  
"You're hurt?" said Ron in confusion laced with concern.  
"I think so,' said Anika," help me up and I'll know. All I know so far is that my body fells like its been attacked a lot."  
Ron moved from where he was standing to wrap his arm around Anika's waist, lifting her up allowing her to lean on him. Putting most of her weight on him, the moved until they found a place where she could lean up against so Ron could see the damage done. Once they went up against the wall, Ron carefully let Anika down and removed her robe. Underneath all of her uniform was her skirt and a tanktop. There were bruises and a few shallow cuts on her arm as far as Ron could see. Blood leaked out of her wound but not too far down.  
"I'm sorry," apologized Ron," I just wanted you to enjoy flying that's all."  
"Well maybe next time," offered Anika," but we should get me padding just encase."  
"Smart move," said Ron.  
Ron leaned forward pressing his lips to where he saw bruises forming. One on her upper arm, another on her neck and he kissed the cut on her cheek.  
Anika waas shocked nonetheless that Ron held such boldness. She wasn't angered but something was. Something prying through her brain begging to come forward. Anika hears it, hears his voice. Hissing in anger that such trash would touch her in such away. Anika became frightful. Her father watching what was occurring right now.  
"Go away," hissed Anika.  
"What?" said a confused Ron.  
"Get the fuck away from me," replied Anika," now!"  
Anika was trying to place the barriers up again but her father's anger was getting to her. She hadn't meant to sound angry but since her father was so strong it was hard for her to go against him.  
_I will have Gryffandors head_ Voldemort hissed in Anika's head.

Anika tried to fight him he was to strong his voice got loud as his anger grew more he was taking over Anika knew what would happen if she let him or if he forced her to she pushed Ron out of the way he fell to the ground Ainka tried to run away as far as she could but her leg's couldn't hold her they wobbled under her Anika's knees kept giving out after every couple steps trying to fight her father inside her head his anger his want to murder in raged Anika her body started to burn she knew what was going to happen she looked back at Ron he was still on the ground looking for you

"RUN" she screamed at him

Ron didn't move his face was of confusion but his eyes were filled with worry Anika knew Ron wouldn't leave it wasn't like him it was something a Gryfindor would do she clutched her stomach Anika digged her nails into her sides her nails cut into her trying to control her self her flames her anger she ran to the gate tripping multiple times from how weak she was she eventually made her way into the forbidden forest she ran further in till she could no longer see the Quittadge pitch the trees looked gloomy the forset filled with evil and dark magic beasts of all kinds but Anika didnt care she fell to the ground arguing with her self out loud if anyone would of have saw her at that moment they would think she escaped from a mental institution and needed to be hospitalized Anika felt her firsts clench as she stood up she took breaths trying to calm her self down she screamed like a banshee her feet lifted off the ground as flames surrounded her body engulfing her she felt her body go hotter and hotter as the world got dark then went black she fell to the ground unconscious her body laid there lifless  
Anika awoke for mere moment the tree's seemed to be bouncing she ground painfully

"you're gunna be okay Annie" Ron's voice said to her softly

Anika felt her eyes get heavy again as the darkness took over her this time Anika's father was not there she had beaten him he had become weak for the moment it wouldnt last very long only a day or so and he wouldn't be pleased about it Anika new this she could only hope he was smart enough not to do it again it. Ron raced to the infirmary wing as fast as possible Anika wrapped in his arms as he to make sure she was okay. Anika woke up to see Ron's fiery red hair beside her on the bed her body ached she tried to breathe in it gasped from how much it hurt her she pulled her self up to sit up she pushed away the pain.

"get away," whispered Anika as she ignored the pain and began to walk to the door," get away from me and never speak to me. Treat me as if I never existed."  
"I can't do that!" exclaimed Ron.  
"Do it if you know what's best," whispered Anika," any feelings you have for me. Make them disappear. Make them leave and never come back."  
Even though her body screamed in pain the first thing Anika went to was the Slytherin dorm. Ron had not follwed her. Most likely too shocked by the words that were spoken. Heading to Draco's dorm she knew it was around a Slytherin seemed to calm her down after her father had been around. She didn't loose her temper around them as much, usually muggles or other clans that were not Slytherin. Opening the door to Draco's room without asking Anika moved towards him.  
"What the hell you're getting my room dirty," snapped Draco.  
Anika hissed. Her eyes holding a dangerous tint as she looked at him. That look was a warning to Draco.  
"S..Sorry," aplogized Draco.  
Anika's look was one of the many things Draco feared. Being scared was reasonable because even an emotionless twit would fear that look. he could scare of death eaters with it.  
"Now tell me what's wrong?" asked Draco," I know you're dieing to tell me or else you wouldn't be hear now would you."  
"Fuck my mission," growled Anika," fuck it. There is nothing so special about those fucking Gryffandors. I just say we kill 'em while they're sleeping. Teleport there lickity split and kill 'em all. You're the chosen on Draco so act like it! UGH!"  
"What happened to you?" asked Draco.

"What the fuck do you think happened?" snapped Anika  
"Mental breakdown?" asked Draco.  
Anika shot out a flame and it almost hit Draco's head. Draco was wide eye staring at Anika.  
"Sorry, I missed," said Anika in a cool tone," won't happen again."  
"Your dad," said Draco.  
"I'm in control of my own life," said Anika," if I wanted to kill the red head I'd do it myself but he had to interfere."  
"What? said a confused Draco," I'm sorry but I am not a mind reader. Fill me in."  
"Ron kissed my cheek," said Anika," now if you want points with daddy dearest pretend to be my lover. Get all mad threaten him. Make me look like I try to be a good guy then basically late at night I dunno when I will let my father inside my head tell him of our plan and sneak you in to kill Dumbledor."  
"That's a good plan..I guess," said Draco.  
"Fuck you!"spat Anika," I don't see you coming up with any good ideas. Now just do as I say!I need him to resent me."  
Though I want him to love me Anika thought to herself.

She spent the rest of the night in Draco's room she knew it start rumours but she didn't care Anika woke up before Draco when morning had come she got out of bed and stretched yawning she walked out Draco's room threw the common room to the corridor Snape was out side he glared and glided towards her Anika took a deep breath she was in no mood for Snape at this time he went to open his mouth she shot a flame at him and growled she went to the Great hall peeking her head in the door Anika saw Ron talking to Harry She backed away Slowly and headed to the common room there was no way she'd deal with him not now she'd do anything to avoid him at this time when she got to the common room she went to the girls dorm and have a long warm shower before changing into her uniform She heard Hermonie in the bathroom

"Annie is that you?" Hermonie Called out

Anika quickly ran out of the dormroom and out of the common room she decided not going to classes was the best Idea for her right now she walked around avoiding annyone in her classes exspecially Harry, Hermonie and most definitely Ron she didnt know where she was going but Anika didnt really care some how after walking around mindlessly for three hours she ended up at the library she walked in all the seats were full except one beside a blonde girl she had never seen Anika went and sat beside her picking up a random book

"you look depressed theres no need" the girl said to her Anika looked at her raising her eyebrow

"uhm.." Anika said shocked and confused.

"Im Luna Lovegood Im also friends with Harry I over heard him and Ron talking you see and you really have no need to be depressed they arnt mad at you just worried" She said

"alright.." said Anika not really knowing what to say to the girlfriend

"I suggest you read this book but I have to go now" Luna said getting up handing Anika a book she took it Anika began to read the book it was all about self power and controller she memorized everything she could knowing it would come in handy

"e..excuse me.." a Quiet intimidated voice said Anika looked up to see a young girl She raised her eyebrow giving a what do you want kid look "professor Dumbledore wants to see you.." said the girl Anika grunted and got up putting the book down she headed to the headmasters office when she got there he erged her to sit down

"I know you're secret Anika I know all of them" Said Dumbledore Anika just looked at him "I know you're father is Tom Riddle. I know if you dont watch your self he can get in your head. I also know that who you pretend to be around The Slytherin's and your father is not who you want to be. You're power and short temper may be from your father but your more like you're mother" he said to her Anika felt her face go red she knew Dumbledore was right but there was nothing she could about it she looked down and twiddled her thumbs she herd a slight twang on the desk she looked up to see a braclet

"take this. It'll keep your father out of your head and let you be yourself so maybe you can go appologies to Mr weasly" he said rasing an eyebrow Anika blushed and nodded standing up she raced to the common room once there she collapsed down onto the sofa.

not knowing what to do. Would she apologize. She had been really harsh to Ron. Thank God she had not released her flames or else all hell would have broken out. Literally. The school up in flames was not a good idea and a Gryffandor burnt to a crisp. Not good for her either. It didn't shock her Dumbledor knew her secret. He knew everything. He defentiely was the brightest crayon in the box. She looked at the bracelet. Would this really help her or was it a trap? She could test it out and if she felt funny then she could take it off. Right? Sighing Anika placed it on feeling the cool metal hit her skin. It tightened around. It could be removed but like hell she could just slip it off.  
"This better not be a trap," Anika whispered to herself.  
Laying in bed, Anika slept...Peacefully. When she awoke she noticed hte sun was just setting so it was around six o'clock. Stretching in a feline matter, Anika moaned at how good it felt to just move. She was also surprised no one tried to wake her up. Anika smirked to scary could be good sometimes. Turning around Anika faced an annoyed Hermoine tapping her foot impatiently.  
"H..How long have you been here?" asked Anika.  
"A few hours," replied Hermoine," and let me tell you you sleep like a ton of bricks. You're even scary in your sleep."  
"Pot kettle," replied Anika," now why are you hear?"  
"Dinner," said Hermoine.  
"I'm not very hungry," lied Anika.  
"Do you want me to drag your ass there?" asked Hermoine.  
"No ma'am," said Anika.  
Anika followed her and once they got to the food room she sat on the edge farthest away from Ron, Harry and Hermoine. Hermoine hadn't noticed until she sat down that Anika was not with her. Sighing to herself she got up, grabbed Anika's wrist and dragged her to the table. Anika struggled but failed since she didn't want to hurt her. Hermoine smiled in triumph while Anika sat down and pouted as she played with her spoon, twirling it and licking it. Then taking some soup she just swirled it in circles, ignoring the intense gaze Ron had upon her. If looks could kill she figured she'd be dead before her parents had met. Anika couldn't tell what kind of look he was giving her but the dread in her body made it seem like anger.  
"Sorry," Anika mumbled.  
"Did you say something Annie?" asked Harry.  
Anika didn't speak, instead she picked up a potato in her soup and put it in her mouth. Sighing Anika got up and managed to avoid Hermoine's death grip. She hoped Ron heard her. He most likely did since she didn't feel his gaze on her. Passing the Slytherin table there were some laughs about her but she said nothing, did not react. Someone even stuck their leg out and she fell not bothering to stop. Anika felt numb and got up ignoring the fools. She hadn't even cracked a smile when she heard someone complaining that Draco had hurt them.  
Maybe this thing really is fucking me up Anika thought to herself then again dumbledor made it so it can't be all that bad.  
A few weeks had passed since Anika wore the bracelet. She was a hollow shell. Taking shit from everyone. The name calling the violence and even the death threats for her reactions. They called her a socio path since it seemed as if she had no emotions. They were were just locked away and sealed. Her emotions were key to her powers. The more stronger her emotions the more powerful she became, yet she was still strong without those emotions. Could take out some full grown wizard. Anika had done something over these past two weeks. Like how Dumbledor had know about her. Her theory was he had camera all over hogwarts except the girls and boys room and the bathrooms since those were private. Hallways not so much. Sitting in defence against dark arts and Snape was having each student face each other. Right now they were in class and Anika was standing there watching. Her eyes having that vacant look but she could see perfectly fine on what was going on. She had been in deep though after a few minutes of the battle since it had become dull and for sixth year students they didn't put up as much of a battle as Anika had hoped. That's when she felt it. The pain that wracked through her body. A growl formed from her lips as her firey gaze moved up and noticed the one who was in most fear. Draco.  
"You bastard!" hissed Anika.  
Without warning there was a crack, and the sound of metal hitting the floor. The power radiating of Anika scaring the other students. Anika was engulfed by flames and before anyone could say anything Anika screamed, shooting out the flames. After doing so she looked at Draco, he had moved out of the way in time and no one was damaged. Anika smiled at Draco before she fainted.

Anika woke up in the infirmary her body filled with pain but her mind was blank she could here voice's murmuring an argument on the other side of the curtain Anika could see the shadow's

"Ron you need to go sleep and eat its been almost a week you've attended no classes you haven't left the infirmary once" Anika herd Hermonie's voice say above a whisper

"I'm not bloody leaving her Hermonie. I refuse to leave her in till she's better. I swore to her I wouldnt leave her side" Ron snapped back at Hermonie

"She in a bloody coma mate she couldn't hear you. Just go eat and get some rest we'll stay here and watch over her" Harry spoke up Anika tried to move but her body hurt to much to let her

" I'm not leaving" Said Ron his voice getting tense

"Ronald stop being so stubborn" Hermonie said loudly

" keep your voice down Hermonie" Ron hissed at her

"R..r..ron" Anika stuttered out her body pulsing with pain the currtain was ripped away As Ron rushed in fallowed my Harry and Hermonie he looked frantcly at her

"are you okay do you need me to get something did we wake you im sorry" he started to ramble Anika slowly opened to speak

"you look horrible" she said trying not to show her pain Harry held in a chuckle Ron blushed Anika let out a little laugh hiding her pain the best she could Madam Pomfery walked in and saw Anika was awake she rushed over to the bed

"alright children i need you go sit down or better better Mr. Weasly go eat while i run some tests" she said to them Ron looked at Anika worry in his eyes Anika gave him a just go ill be fine look He didnt want to but Harry dragged him out of the room and Hermonie fallowed Madam Pomfrey ran numerous tests on Anika before she gave her pain medician and walked away not to long after Ron Appeared he looked at his feet and stood there.

"I take it you're just going to stand there," said Anika in a sluggish voice.  
The drugs were already taking affect and Anika felt invincible and began to giggle.  
"I thought I told you not to come near me anymore," said Anika in a childish voice and giggled once again.  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron.  
Anika laughed once more, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Are you hurt?" asked Ron frantically.  
"It's the drugs," said Anika.  
"Oh," replied Ron.  
"But your face was priceless," said Anika," don't feel bad I feel all funny but I feel like I'm flying."  
"You suck at flying," replied Ron.  
"Shut up," said Anika and rolled over.  
"Don't ignore me," begged Ron.  
"Why are you here?" asked Anika in a more serious tone," why not head my warning?"  
"Because I like you,"said Ron.  
" I'm dating Draco," said Anika," there is no point in liking me."  
"Tch, well if he likes you so much then why isn't he here?" snapped Ron.  
"Because this has happened before," said Anika in a soft tone," he knows I'll be fine. That's why he'll wait for me."  
"Doesn't sound very supportive," snorted Ron.  
"I don't need a god damn shield," said Anika in a hoarse voice," I'm strong enough as it is. I don't need someone to lean on."  
"We all need protecting sometimes," said Ron.  
"I want to be alone," whispered Anika as a tear rolled down her face, unnoticed by Ron.  
"B-" began Ron.  
"No butts," interrupted Anika," go eat, shave and shower. You need it more than I. Go to class, be happy and get those grades up. I know your mother would not be pleased with you missing a week of school. Live life for me. Okay."  
"Okay," replied Ron and left the room.  
Anika sighed staring out the window. The pitter patter of rain as it hit the window. The wind silently howling as it rattled the windows. She didn't want to push Ron away but it was best for now. She had realized how much that bracelet had made her. It made her become docile and quiet. It shocked the hell out of her professors since she barely ever spoke to well anyone. Now that the bracelet was broken her father could enter her mind scape again and she had to leave Ron out of this. If not he could get hurt, or worse. Die.

one month later  
life was getting Better for Anika Dumbledore had been training her to open up and keep her father out and it was going well she could be herself with out him entering during the day .  
her dreams where another story She took pills to help keep him away in the day time she was still mean to most students but things were getting easier with Ron Harry and Hermonie.  
She was getting closer again with Harry and Ron now didn't totally ignore her all the time but when they were alone the room immediately got Awkward. The feeling gave Anika a pain like no other.  
it hurt more then anything she had ever felt the pain was physical but emotional.  
Hermonie was the only one other then Dumbledore that could see her pain not even Draco.  
could but neither Hermonie or Dumbledore dare said anything to Anika knowing it would just increase the pain. Fall was coming faster the usual most tree's had lost there leaves.  
leaving them scatted across the grounds in colours or red's yellow and oranges.  
the womping willow had lost it leaves and gave the the court yard a more eerie feeling. It was good for Halloween something Anika had never celebrated.  
However Hermonie was determined to make her celebrate it this year the students had a ball on the 30th and on the weekend of the 31st to the 2nd they were aloud to go off campus for trick or treating. Hermonie had also invited Anika to stay with her at the weasly's for winter break she had already talked it over with Ron's parents and they had started sending Anika things in the daily mail it was strange they treated her like part of the family like they had Harry and Hermonie yet they had never met nor did they know her and Ron were still on shaky ground but Hermonie was determined that they would work it out by Christmas something Anika could only hope.

Anika looked in the mirror adjusting her Jet black in it high pony she slipped her coat and fuzzy boots on It was cold enough out with out the bitter wind so Anika made sure to bundle up she took her purse and petted emiko before heading down the to the common room to meet up with Hermonie Harry and Ron

"let's go" Said Hermonie Happily as Anika reached the bottom of the stairs

"you take for ever you know that" Harry Said to Anika pushing her out the door

" It takes time to look this good" Said Anika striking a pose before she burst out laughing they all laughed with her and headed to the carriages into hogsmaid Anika was excited it was her first time there other then getting of the Train she ran around to each store buying things hear and there she went as Hermonie put it a little "physco" In the Candy store but Anika was to exicted to care the went to the Tavern for a butter-beer it made Anika tummy tingled and she giggled like a little girl

"first butter-beer?" asked Harry

"hehe yes" Giggled Anika Harry shook his head

"yup no more for you" said Hermonie taking it away from her Anika pouted

"lets go get the costumes already" Ron said with his annoyed attitude he ha a little to much lately the all headed out of the door and down the street to the costume store Anika stopped watching the back of Ron's head made her mind start to turn

"what?" asked Hermonie stopping

"I.. uh forgot my wallet" Said Anika running back before Hermonie could say anything Anika went into the tavren right up to the bar counter and order there strongers beer they she guzzled it payed then ran out the door she needed a shot of instant bravery right then and there but knew that was the closest thing she'd get

"what the hell was that about" Ron said in his new found tone

"you know what Ronald. Stop it fucking stop acting like a dick. It's not funny anymore and its not cute it just pisses me off and make me feel worse you ass hole!" Anika Screamed at Ron running into the store Ron and Harry stood outside wide eyed While Hermonie ran in after her she opend her mouth to talk

"no just no" said Anika picking up a random outfit and walking into the the changing room while striping her clothes off she could hear Hermonie and the boy's arguing above a whisper

"I think its to small" Anika said outloud looking at the mirror the coustume she had picked up was a nurse's outfit that went barly to her upper thigh and showed part of her ass if she bent down she'd be fully exsposed the neckline plunged down her tits where almost popping out

"let see" said Harry to her Anika walked out of the dressing room trying to hold the dress down with one hand everyone looked at her eyes wide.

Arousal was swimming all over the men in the room and Hermoine's eyes almost bugged out until she saw the tag. Moving forward she read it.  
"It's not too small," replied Hermoine.  
"How do you kn- ooooo," said Anika and blushed a crimson red.  
She had accidently grabbed a sexy nurse outfit. Oh the horrors of it all. Now she had accidently become wet dream material for the perverts in the room. Oh goody goodie gum drops with a cherry on top. Anika casually moved back into the change room and she heard the cat calls and whistles. So her only response was flipping them the bird. If she were ever to do something so atrocious she would definately pay high prices since the perverts would be jacking off later. The door was locked and Anika got rid of her outfit and placed on her regualr clothes. Her plan was to change into something else. Exiting the change room Anika placed the outfit back on the rack.  
"Ooo baby I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," replied Harry seductively.  
"I'll use some spell on you if you don't shut up," hissed Anika in warning.  
Harry moved back and hid behind some clothing but made it look as if he were finding his own costume.  
"Pussy willow," Anika muttered to herself.  
Looking around for more costume Anika had finally settled one on. Taking it she went into the change room and place it on and came out showing Hermoine it.  
"What are you?" asked Hermoine," some teenager going to his prom?"  
"Noooooo" said Anika," I'm a secret agent. That's what the cool sunglasses and tuxedo are for. And if you were paying attention you would see the magazine of my toy pistol. "  
"Well this is better than that other outfit," said Hermoine.  
"That was an accident okay!" exclaimed Anika," it's like that time we were in a bookstore and Harry had picked up a random book and it was about bondage and how to please your significant other. Mind you it would have been okay if it was about girls but no this had boy on boy action."

"Bloody hell are you always going to bring that up?" asked Harry.  
"Only if it's to make myself less stupider," answered Anika.  
"Which is all the time," muttered Harry.  
"Yet I'm in the top ten for smartest people in our school currently," said Anika," I doubt it makes me an idiot. Flying is hte only thing keeping my average down."  
"Potions and transformations being you best class," said Hermoine.  
"Yes, yes it is," said Anika," so Harry should stop being mean. I thought the chosen one was kind hearted."  
"Stop teasing him Anika and let the boys pick out their clothing," said Hermoine.  
"Oh well I was thinking of the sexy maid outfit," said Hermoine.  
Anika's eyes almost bugged out. That outift showed more skin than the nurse one.  
"I was kidding," said Hermoine and laughed.  
"Then don't say it so seroiusly," said Anika," I almost thought you were gonna wear it."  
"Yes because I so want to see everyone going straight for me and possibly getting kidnapped on halloween," said Hermoine.  
"You'll just hit them with something hard," said Anika," no one would mess with you."  
"Hmm yes I guess so," replied Hermoine," I think I'm going to be an apple."  
"Why an apple?" asked Anika.  
"Because there is a worm reading a book on it," said Hermoine.  
"Uhh lets get you something else," said Anika,"...Likr oh this! You can be a tree. Then we could say you're the womping willow..Whoa chill I was kidding okay. You could be waldo's girlfriendf or even old gregg."  
"Old gregg?" said Hermoine and raised her eyebrow.  
"Jack the pumpkin King?" asked Anika.  
No response.

"A cat?" asked Anika.  
"I was already tranformed into one by accident no need for it to happen again," said Hermoine.  
"A bbuuuuuuttttteeerrrffllllly!" sang Anika," then you could be b-e-a-uuuuuutttiiiifull!"  
"If I say yes will you stop singing?" asked Hermoine.  
"Yes," said Anika.  
"Okay fine," replied Hermoine.  
"Yes!" said Anika.  
They indeed found the butterfly. It being blue with black tips, the wings weren't too large but still large. There was a black shirt with fluff around the neck and black leggings. Intenas as well. Anika loved the wings for the color. The swirls of blue being azure, cyan, cobalt, sapphire and a maya blue with shades of white and the dots of black. There was even gold sparkles on the wings. They had succesffully gotten the last one and paid for it. Anika more excited than Hermoine.  
I knew bringing her would be trouble Hermoine thought to herself and shook her head laughing.

On the way back to the Castle Anika was forced to sit next to Ron you could cut the tension with the wrong end of a butter knife she tried her hardest to fight the urges mashing around inside her as soon as they carriage stopped Anika jumped up and raced as far away as she could the other called after her she ran into the forbidden forest she rested on a tree pulling her knees to her chest she sobbed silently to her self she didn't understand why she was like this she had never felt it before the pain was something different not physical but mental it got so bad sometimes that she got physically ill and was puking for hours something Anika thought could only happen in fairytale books she sat there sobbing till the sun started to set she wiped her eyes and rinsed her face in a small stream before she walked to the castle she looked at the clock tower it was already dinner time and as she entered the school her stomach growled she was starving she walked to the great hall and sat next to Hermonie she raised her eyebrow at her

"where were you?" Hermonie Asked her

"had things to do" Anika replied filling her plate up with food

"like" asked Harry bluntly

Anika felt all there eyes on her and she really didnt want to tell them where she went that she had been crying her eyes out for ours and hating her self Anika picked up her fork and started shoveling as much food in her mouth as possible

"can't talk eating" Anika mummbled with her mouth full

"and you yell at us for talking with out mouthfulls!" Stated Harry

Anika just smiled and continued to eat away she really didn't want to talk so she just kept eating till they decided to head to the common room as they walked Anika stopped rembering she had left her book in Transfiguration Class and had to get it to study

"I have to go get my book from Transfiguration class I left it there" she said to them heading off down the hall she walked quickly threw the dim lit halls she could see a shadow fallowing her and it was not her own she was getting freaked Anika turned abruptly to see Ron fallowing her looking down at the ground he stopped when he had noticed so did she he looked up to meet her eyes they locked immeadtly Ron stepped closer backing Anika up into a wall.

Anika was shocked nonetheless at what Ron was doing. Though Anika decided to play dumb to get it out, either that or she could play it smart. She would still end up getting what she wanted to know in detail with either option. Dumb option it was. If she tried to play smart Ron might not be able to get it. She wasn't calling him stupid but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"What are you doing?" asked Anika.

"Trying to talk to you," replied Ron," you've been avoiding me ever since the incident. Don't try to deny it. I may not be as smart as Hermoine but I notice things. Something's wrong with you and you won't tell us. Why?"

"Because it's my problem not Hermoine's not Hary's and definitely not yours."

"Put down your mask," said Ron.

Anika gave Ron a confused look. What mask? She wasn't wearing one.

"You shield yourself off from up," continued Ron," we're your friends are we not? Yet here you are going off, doing things alone. Trying to be superhuman when your not. You're hiding something so why not tell me what it is."

_Because you'll never want to see me again after this _Anika thought to herself.

"How the flying goose would you know?" asked Ron.

_Oh shit I said what I thought out loud _thought Anika.

"I just know okay!" shouted Anika.

"No, no you don't so why don't you just tell me!" Ron shouted back.

"Because..Because I'm Voldemort's daughter!" screamed Anika," I'm his fucking bastard child and you all hate him, hate how evil he is. He tried to kill Harry on a numerous amount of times. I've been here undetected and yet you think knowing this won't affect you! Harry is your best fucking friend.I love you yet I betrayed you. Of course it wi-"

"I still love you," Ron said in a soft voice.

Leaning forward Ron captured Anika's lips. Not hungrily but something soft. Lips speaking without using words showing affection. This was a kiss not meant for arousal but affection. Ron pulled back and looked into Anika's eyes.

"I still love you," repeated Ron.

"And I love you," said Anika.

_Fuck my mission _Anika thought_ if I die I die happy._

Zee end. Yup, that is where it ends folks. im not one for hp just so ya know. Also I workedo n this with my bestests friend in the world. She has the same story on watt pad and there would be more chapters than this really long one shot FYI. Shes more of a hp fan im more bleach. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to read further more go to watt pad and look up Jasmiine Jabbawockee. I think we both agreed on naming this Firebird


End file.
